


CastielxChild!reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Daughter, F/M, Fluff, I'm really proud of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first request on the SPN amino app I'll spell check it when I can</p>
            </blockquote>





	CastielxChild!reader

Castiel was alone at the bunker he was suppose to be "house sitting"for Sam and Dean and he wasn't enjoying it at all, when approximately five hours passed he heard a small knock it was so faint to him that if he wasn't an angel he would not have been able to hear it  he got up out of the wooden chair and made his way up the staircase he was curious who knew the location of the men of letters bunker. when he opened the door he was surprised, there stood  a little girl with the same blue eyes as his vessel she wore a simple yellow dress and black sandals, she had beautiful h/c hair, as soon as they made eye contact a large smile appeared on her face"Daddy!"She cried  hugging him tight.

Castiel gave the girl a confused look he didn't recall getting intimate with anyone angel or human,he looked at the child again and saw she had the silhouette of  wings behind her which were the same color as his own.

It was known the son or daughter of an angel whether full or half would have the Same color wings as their parent… this child …his daughter… was a nephelim.

"Your…your my daughter?" He asked

"Uh huh." She replied "I'm F/N." 

"F/N…that's a very lovely name." Castiel said as the little girl smiled

"Thank you, mommy always says "say please and thank you" she said being very polite for her age.

 

"Mommy also said to give this to you."the little girl said giving an envelope to the confused angel.

Castiel gently took the paper product from the childs small hand, he patted her head before tearing the envelope open,he then began to  read the paper inside.

My Dear Castiel 

I'm sure you don't remember me or the night we shared together but I remember you. Your the most wonderfull man I've ever met you angel!  if she hasn't introduced herself already the little girl who gave it to you is our daughter F/N today is her 3rd birthday and she wanted to meet you,there are things I have to do so I can't see you right now but we will meet again my Dear.

Love 

Your wife

 

'No name?'thought Castiel.Every human had a name,his wife  whoever she was seemed to be a very interesting woman.

"So today is your birthday?" He asked causing the little girl to smile.

"Yep and mommy said I could spend it with you."

Castiel frowned he wished he cold get something for his precious daughter and then he had an idea he picked up F/N and took her inside.

"Wow! Is this your house daddy?" F/N asked curiosity. As Cas sat her down at one of the large  tables

"No it belongs to some friends of mine...now F/N I want  you to stay right here,dont go anywhere." He said before flying somewhere to purchase a gift for his daughter.  
….,……….  
He returned not too long after that and saw that F/N had stayed seated in the chair.

"I have something for you F/N." He said smiling as he presented his daughter her gift.

It was a grey colored teddy bear  wearing a black suit a tan trench coat and a dark blue tie that was on backwards.

While he was away he went to build-a-bear workshop in the closest mall and created the teddy bear for her with the help of a sales clerk who was a bit superised  that a grown man wanted to create a stuffed animal that somewhat resembled him

 

F/N's eyes lit up like stage lights she smiled as she pulled  the fuzzy stuffed toy into a gentle hug.

"He looks just like you daddy!" She cried happily.

Cas smiled "I figured that would be best, later on tonight your mother is going to take you home and because your present is dressed like me it would make our separation easier…untill we meet again of course."

F/N quickly got up out of her chair and held onto Castiel as tight as she could.

" I love you daddy!"she said 

The angel smiled as he crouched down to his daughters level and held her close to him.

"I love you too my sweet girl."


End file.
